


With Me Now

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Established Relationship, F/F, Sad Backstory, Vignette, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficangela learns how satya lost her arm





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Satya pulled her hair over her right shoulder, gently drawing a brush through the length of it. She used coconut oil in the mornings and brushing her hair at night released the scent into the air. It made their bedroom smell welcome and delicious. Angela looked up from her paperback and smiled softly.

She could see the shape of Satya's neck, the soft curve of it. Her bare shoulders were on display as well. Angela thought of all the times she had kissed that skin. She knew how lucky she was to have such a beautiful partner. It spurred her into motion, aching to kiss those places again.

Angela put down her book and crawled the length of the bed, sidling up to Satya. She slid comfortably into place behind her, breathing in the fragrant scent of coconut oil. She closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing the back of Satya's neck. Her skin was smooth and soft, perfect for lips to touch. Satya continued brushing her hair as if she didn't notice a thing.

Angela kissed her again. She pressed soft kisses along the length of Satya's neck down to her shoulder. Usually their nighttime routine was much less romantic. Angela would read quietly to herself while nestled among the pillows as Satya got ready for bed. This typically included her brushing out her hair and no kissing, if any. Angela wasn't sure why she was compelled to do something different tonight. She just couldn't help it. Satya's beauty moved her sometimes.

As her kisses reached Satya's shoulder, they brushed over the soft fabric of her bra strap. It dug into her slightly making an indent. It would be off in a few minutes. Satya always took her bra off before crawling into bed for the night. Angela decided she ought to do the honors this time. She carefully unhooked the clasp in the middle of Satya's back. The tension in the fabric eased and fell loose to her sides.

Angela pushed the bra strap over Satya's shoulder and down her arm. Silently they worked together. Satya stopped brushing her hair long enough to pull her arm through the strap. Angela guided the other strap down the length of Satya's prosthetic. She knew how Satya felt about leaving clothes on the floor and so she didn't let it drop away. She set the bra beside the both of them on the foot of the bed.

Angela noticed, not for the first time, the places were Satya's prosthetic met the rest of her body. Satya didn't like to be without her arm, or her ability to create, and so she wore the tech nearly every where. It was the last thing off and the first thing on when taking showers. She even wore it to bed. Angela had seen her remove it one or twice to tweak the machinery inside or clean beneath some of the outer plates. Those occasions were very rare though.

She marveled at the places where flesh met metal. The scarring was so minimal. Satya seemed flawless in every way, and Angela would certainly argue that she was, but surely there had to be some marks somewhere on her skin? It all looked so smooth and soft. Kissable, even. Angela had always assumed it was an accident that left Satya one handed. She wondered what kind of accident could rip someone's arm away and leave no marks. She realized she didn't know.

"What happened to your arm?" Angela asked softly. They had been together long enough now that this question could be asked without precedent.

Angela's hand found the soft skin of Satya's back. Her fingertips brushed lightly over her partner's skin, gentle and soft. She trailed her fingers down the length of Satya's spine. Her lips found new places to kiss, dangerously close to the edges of the prosthetic.

"What do you mean?" Satya asked. She had stopped brushing her hair.

"How did it come to be removed? Was it an injury? An accident?" Her lips brushed over Satya's shoulder as she spoke.

"It was surgically removed." Satya told her quietly before she returned to her brushing.

Angela's brow dimpled in concern. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant. "What for?"

"So that Vishkar could install their hard-light technology." Satya further explained.

Ah, that would explain the lack of scarring. Who ever had removed it had done an excellent job, very precise. Angela considered the handiwork in high regard for a moment before the reality of those words sank in. They had removed her arm for no other reason than to install tech?

"It was a perfectly healthy limb?" She asked, sitting up a little straighter. She tried not to be appalled.

Satya extended her prosthetic outward. She held her hand up with her palm facing out as if regarding the nail polish that wasn't there. "Yes, I suppose it was." She didn't seem to mind discussing it. It wasn't something she spoke about often, if ever, otherwise Angela might have known this. Still, it didn't seem to bother her to say.

"How old were you?" Angela asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Thirteen." Satya told her. "Although birthdays weren't celebrated in the academy, I believe they waited until I turned that particular age to operate."

Angela swallowed hard. She could imagine Satya at thirteen; young and scared and alone. It was unconscionable to think that someone forced her to endure an unnecessary operation and all the pain that came with it. Even with all the wonders of modern medicine the recovery after losing a limb was long and hard. They probably didn't give her any time to recover. They probably installed their tech and made her adapt despite the discomfort, despite the pain, and despite the fact that she was probably still healing.

"Satya," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the woman she loved.

As much as she hated herself for doing it, Angela always cried when she was angry. She couldn't seem to help it. She tried to swallow her tears. It was just that she hated Vishkar so much. She hated them and everything they stood for.

Wasn't it bad enough that Vishkar pursued their agenda so ruthlessly? Their habit of leaving disenfranchised communities in the dust to create their 'better world' was a blight on their legacy. Apparently they also stole away little children to operate on them and hack up their bodies. What else were they doing that Angela didn't know about?

"It's alright." Satya set her brush aside. She smoothed her flesh-and-blood hand over Angela's arm where it was wrapped around her stomach. "I'm alright."

"I'm glad your with Overwatch now." Angela said sniffling. She curled closer. It had taken some time to introduce Satya into the fold. She didn't exactly fit in with the team at first. These days she was invaluable. Her teammates cared about her like she was family. For Angela, she was more than family.

"I'm glad you're with me now." She added, kissing Satya's soft skin once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
